


you're mine.

by satsukinnie



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukinnie/pseuds/satsukinnie
Summary: i wrote this in insta dms to a friend bcos they're annoying and i was bored. enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	you're mine.

George had finally arrived at the address Dream had sent him. It was already dark, as it had taken him several hours to get there. The place he stumbled upon was a large forest. It was eerie, but strangely pretty when looked upon under a certain light. Honestly, out of all destinations, he had not expected a forest. It was like something out of a horror movie - the type of place you'd get kidnapped.  
"Creepy" He muttered.  
Gathering his courage, he entered the forest searching for any sign of human life. Finally, he spotted him. It was Dream, Clay, his best friend, in the flesh. And the sight of him was stunning.

George glanced at dream's silky hair, his ocean blue eyes.  
"This.. this is really what you look like?"  
Dream's soft, tender lips slowly turned down into a frown  
"What? are you dissapointed?"  
"N-no, it's q-quite the o-opposite" George stuttered, his bottomness clearly showing.  
"It's... amazing. You're perfect dream."  
"Oh come on now..." he whispered sensually in george's ear.  
"Prove it to me. Prove that you mean it " he whispered, with a hint of cunning.

Dream grabbed george by his hoodie. He planned to be as rough as possible. George started kissing him. Slowly, and gently. Dream pushed his wet tounge into his lover's mouth, as a moan escaped the other man's lips. George fell on top of dream.  
"Do you like this position?" said George, voice cracking.  
Dream could feel his warm chest through the hoodie, but he longed for more. He raised his hand, and spanked George's ass twice.  
"I never said I was a nice guy" rasped Dream.  
"B-but I-" George uwued at Dream.  
"The next words are yes sir. Or have you forgotten?"Dream smirked.  
"Yes sir" George smiled mischeiviously.  
Unsurprisingly, he was into it. Dream chuckled softly.  
"Good. Now ass up baby boy" he said with an appetite.  
George started undressing, aided by dream, who did not gloss over feeling every part of the other boy's smaller body. Slowly and softly, Gogy Wogy got into the position of Dream's desire. Dream couldn't even recall all the late nights in the middle of june he had spent dreaming of this moment, longing for george's touch, fantasising about this feeling. There was a gentle click as dream undid his belt buckle.

"You're finally mine." he smirked again.

**Author's Note:**

> please understand that this is a joke oh godddddd


End file.
